Sneezes and Teachers and Kisses Oh My!
by SilkenRoseDreams
Summary: Harry sneezes and learns that one of the things he had taken as a truth wasn't really true at all. Then he gives a certain someone a confession and chaos ensues!


**Sneezes and Teachers and Kisses (Oh My!)**

Disclaimer: sesshypuppysbff DOES NOT OWN Harry Potter. She merely manipulates the characters while laughing insanely… She does, to her knowledge, own nearly all of the plot for this story, however, so there!

* * *

One fine, sunny day, as Harry was walking down to the dungeons for Potions in his seventh year, he sneezed. Not one of those 'I just had a tickle on my nose' type of sneezes but a full out 'I am seriously allergic to something in the immediate area' sneeze. And it made him think of something that his cousin had once told him. He almost asked Hermione about it, but class started, so he wrote it on the back of his hand as he sat down.

After class was through, he walked over to Snape's desk and called to Ron and Hermione that he would only be a minute and they could go ahead without him. "What is it Potter? Are you finally going to suggest I move you to a lower level class? I assure you that if you are, I will do it quite happily."

"Nah, not yet. I came to ask you if my eyes are really going to pop out of my head if I sneeze with my eyes open," Harry stated, as if it was perfectly reasonable and explained everything.

Snape gave him a look that was something of a cross between 'Are you serious' and gob smacked before answering "No, Potter, they will not. Congratulations, though, for asking what was truly the most imbecilic question I have ever heard."

"Yes, well, laugh it up, 'cause I bet mine will, just to prove you wrong. You should have said yes instead. Then I wouldn't have to worry, because I always seem to prove you wrong," he smirked in revenge.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for sass. Now leave. I have more classes to teach," Snape pointed out as he stood and headed to his office for another pot of red ink. Harry hesitated, then followed him, closing the door behind him.

"Actually, I had something else I wanted to talk to you about as well. See, since about fifth year I've been having these strange dreams. They were all about this person who just seemed to radiate peace and love, and then around the end of the year, they were distinctively male and that was one of the things that led to me realizing I was gay." Harry waved off his professors shocked look with a smile and said "Don't be surprised that you didn't hear. I didn't tell anyone but Hermione, Dumbledore, and the Weasleys. Didn't really have time to date or anything, with the war going on. But anyways, after a few months, he became you ,and, well…Ah, Screw it!" Harry exclaimed as Snape's face remained steadily impassive during his clumsy explanation, and he tried to turn around and stalk off broodingly.

Snape raised an amused eyebrow as Harry threw his hands in the air, and put a hand on his shoulder, making Harry turn around in amazement. "I might as well finish what you started to say. You realized that you liked me and you wanted me to be your boyfriend. I will not." He cut off whatever the angrily scowling Harry was about to say with "You may be mine, however. I am far too old to be a boyfriend, though truthfully I don't know what else to call it at this point."

He looked quite amused as Harry's face went from furious to ecstatic in a heartbeat. This was the first time he had seen Harry this happy, especially since his godfather died. "So you will? You like me back?!"

Severus rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling slightly. He simply leaned in and kissed him gently. "Is that a sufficient answer to your questions?"

"Is this," Harry challenged as he pinned his new whatever-you-wanna-call-it to the wall and kissed him fiercely. When they broke apart after a few wonderful minutes they were flushed, panting, and, over all, pretty much aroused. "As you may have noticed, I still have quirks regarding submitting to authority," Harry smirked, having been the dominant one through it all. "I wouldn't advise trying to cure me. You never managed before, and I have much more incentive not to let you now."

"I wouldn't want to if I could." Snape drew his wand and created a Patronus, telling it "Find me a substitute for the rest of the day and dismiss Harry from his classes. Quickly."

The Patronus dashed off to find Dumbledore as Severus rushed Harry to his personal chambers, where they proceeded to be… busy… for the rest of the day. When the headmaster heard the Patronus's message, he went to find Professor McGonagall. "You won the first bet Minerva. It isn't even Halloween yet, and they've already gotten together." He handed her a pouch of coins, which she took with a wicked grin.

"Well there is a reason Harry is in Gryffindor, and Severus can be quite cunning. It was bound to happen before long anyways. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out who the dominant is."

"Ah, yes. I'm sure I'll win that one."

* * *

A/N: Ha-ha… Here I go again, laughing at my own jokes… I actually took the beginning of this from an experience of my own, with my mom driving me home from karate. I actually asked her that! I seriously thought it could be true! How was I supposed to know it was an extremely stupid question?!

Well, just for all you wonderful people who like to write as much as I do, I am telling you that if you can make a real, multi-chapter, plot lined fanfiction using this as a theme, I would absolutely love it! This is the first fanfiction I've ever EVER finished and published, so please tell me what you think. Seriously, click that wonderful box of green letters and review for me! And a last bit of shameless advertisement: I have a community that I made, and the other stories I read are waiting for you to find them. I bet their authors want you to R&R as well. XD

Lovvies and thank you all!


End file.
